Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to novel dianhydrides such as tricyclo [6.4.0.0.sup.2,7 ] dodecane-1,8,4,5-tetracarboxylic acid dianhydride (I) and tricyclo [6.4.0.0.sup.2,7 ] dodecane-3,6 diphenyl-1,8,4,5-tetracarboxylic acid dianhydride (II) and novel polyimides prepared from these dianhydrides and diamines. These novel polyimides are useful in preparing molded articles, fibers, laminates and coatings.